


2 Hounds of Justice, still Brothers, now.....Lovers?

by AmytheaRose_Dragonis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytheaRose_Dragonis/pseuds/AmytheaRose_Dragonis
Summary: Two friends discovering that not only is their bond of brotherhood and friendship deeper than they thought. What they knew of themselves and each other is changing quickly. Will the jealousy of another destroy them? Dean Ambrose/ Roman Reigns/ SLASH. If you do not like slash, please make another selection to read. :)





	1. Chapter 1

This story is a work of sheer fantasy/fiction, it in no way reflects upon the real lives of the men who play within this creation of nonsense. I do not own Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns or any other names associated with the WWE, I am merely letting my naughty muse run loose. If Slash is not your thing, kindly back away from this story and check out some of my other works, or the multitude of other great authors on this site. Thank you! :)

 

It had been a long time since the 'Brothers' had worked together much less been able to chill out together. Now in the shared hotel room after a tag match Dean and Roman sprawled out on their beds, the television was on but neither was really watching it. They'd come up from the bar maybe twenty minutes ago, a couple of beers each hadn't mellowed them out much from something that happened earlier. If anything they were in worse shape now because of the beer.

Running his hand through his unruly curls Dean thought about earlier, Roman, his friend, brother and former Shield-mate, they had been through everything together, well, almost everything...Earlier coming back into the locker room bouncing off the walls, laughing in delight at the fact they had a great tag match together, things were kind of like old times. Like they were before he left to film that damned movie, and Roman went out after emergency surgery. Bouncing into the locker room, laughing, fist-bumping and giving each other high fives they talked a mile a minute as they undressed.

Something happened, he couldn't say what, it started when his attention was drawn to the scar from Roman's surgery, his mood sobered.

“Does that give you any trouble?” As the big Samoan looked down, his attention was not on the scar but the growing swelling in his black pants. Opening his mouth, he paused before answering, obviously realizing what Dean meant.

“The scar, no.”A slight reddening of the big man's face was amusing. Looking up with a look Dean couldn't read then slowly grinned. “This other thing, gives me all the trouble in the world!” Realizing Roman was talking about his cock, Dean felt his own cheeks warm. His mouth felt dry, he nervously licked his lips as he felt his own cock twitch, then start to swell.

More than once he'd seen Roman with Seth on his knees greedily sucking down all he could get from Roman, or with his pants down, bent over, whining like a bitch as he begged Roman to f**k him harder than he was already was. In spite of it all Ro wasn't a rough lover. Seth loved to take it hard. He was probably getting it from Kane or Hunter now, or both, he was such a slut. Roman took a couple steps closer, he looked hesitant. He had never participated, but he had no problem watching them.

“Bro?” Dean looked into Grey eyes as Roman came closer. The big man's voice was a whisper.

“Yeah man.” Ro was almost touching him he was so close. Dean would be the first to admit he didn't do well with other men in his 'personal space'. Roman though, it was okay for him to be there.

“You ever give it or...take it?” The question really made Ro anxious. He was so close, for the first time he noticed the wicked cologne Roman used, the smell of his sweat, strangely exciting. Roman's incredible Grey eyes looked into his as he shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I...uh, when I was younger experimented with a buddy, we didn't do much, just jerked each other off. We could barely get our dicks hard much less cum. He did try to suck me off a couple years later, he wanted to top me but after he tried to jam a finger up my ass I lost all interest in playing.” Roman was standing so close, that sexy, chiseled body that the women were crazy about. His cock began to ache with need, not from some rat he could quickly find and f**k, tonight he wanted something else.

With one more small step forward, Roman's body connected with Dean's, from their chests to their swollen cocks still clad in their pants. Feeling jolts of electricity rip through him from his aching cock outward. Dean's breathing caught as he stared into Roman's eyes. When Roman shifted his hips slightly, rubbing himself deliberately against Dean, both men moaned softly. A big hand reached to slowly rub at where their throbbing cocks touched.

“Damn Ro! Feels..feels so..”

“Feels good!” The bigger man whispered as he slowly undid Dean's belt then jeans, undoing his fly and pushing the thick fabric down. Unable to react much less stop the man he called brother from stripping his pants off and rubbing his aching parts, it was okay, this was Roman...When Ro's black cargo pants dropped, and the protective underwear pulled away, what was hiding beneath sprung free, a thick and very impressively sized cock that rubbed against his own.

Massaging Dean's hard-on through his briefs with his hand before rubbing against him with his cock, Roman kept his eyes locked on Dean's face. Not sure how to react or what to do, Dean accepted what his friend and brother was doing. It felt so f**king good. As his briefs were pulled down he watched the big hand of Roman reach to carefully free him then gently circle his thickness and gently stroke him a couple of times. His needy cock was weeping over the delicious contact. His hips shamelessly moved into the motion of Ro's hand.

When Roman lined that big cock up against his and began to stroke them together, his eyes rolled and his head fell back, and his hand came up, his fingers brushing Roman's as he reached to help rub their cocks together, both moaning softly at the wonderful sensations. Their hips flexing into the motions, hands working together.

“So f**king good Ro.” The touch of soft lips on his throat made him jerk and groan loudly. Electrical shocks went straight from his throat to his cock.

“Let's head for the shower,” The deep rumble in his ear whispered. “We won't have to worry about clean up.” Dean turned and moved automatically at the suggestion. His brother's arm snaking around his waist as they walked into the tiled room. Turning on the water on two adjoining showers, they turned toward one another.

The big Samoan looked into his eyes again as he reached to rub both of their cocks together, Dean never questioned his actions, this was okay, this was his brother, it felt so damned good, and it felt right. The fat cock of his brother rubbed his, both heads were dribbling a little pre-cum. His more than Ro's. He'd seen him hard before, but only in glimpses when Seth was giving him a blow job or bent over taking it up his ass. He wasn't considering letting the behemoth up his ass, but it felt good rubbing up against his.

“You've watched me f**king Seth..I've seen you jerking off as you watched us.” Roman kissed his throat and used his body to slowly push Dean against the cold tile wall making him hiss as his bare skin connected. “It's really hard to be f**king someone you no longer care about while you're watching someone you do care about getting off to what you're doing. All I wanted to do is push Seth away and come to you.” Kisses across his throat while they rubbed against one another, thrusting and stroking had rendered him voiceless except for the moans that escaped.

“Wanted your beautiful body beside me, wanted to be the one getting you off.” Once he started talking, Ro let it all out, Dean was stunned by the revelations but he was okay with it. He wasn't gay, had no intention of sucking on a man or anything else but what was happening with Roman, it was okay. It felt great. Pinned to the wall by the bigger man as both of their hands worked together, he reveled in the pleasure. Nibbling along Dean's neck, kissing his way along the blond's scruffy jaw line, Roman's eyes locked on his lips as he licked them, his tongue poking out as a matter of habit.

The sensation of Roman's tongue brushing his was electrical, his Blue eyes flew open wide, looking into smokey Grey ones filled with lust as they peered back. Licking at his mouth slowly until Dean allowed their tongues to connect again, Roman moaned in delight and initiated the first deep kiss they shared. Starting slow and almost chaste it was soon wild and sloppy. As their lower bodies demanded release, the stroking, groping and kissing grew wild. Hard thrusts of hips, moans, soft curses as Roman kept their bodies tightly together as they grew closer to their climax. He was the first to moan out affirmation of his climax. Burying his face in Dean's shoulder as he jerked hard on them both, he tried to hold back his yelling.

“Cumming!” Roman's loud groan, hard thrusts and the feeling of the streams of his release splashing the both of them set Dean off on his climax.

“Damn RO!” Struggling to rub against one another as the jerky motions slowed. Panting hard, feeling more satisfied than he had in ages, Dean smiled as he felt the nuzzle in the crook of his neck. Calming, they slowly pulled apart. Looking into each others eyes once more, they kissed slowly then pulled away to wash. Starting to wash themselves, they ended washing each other and kissing deeply under the hot spray of water again before leaving off to dry off and dress.

Walking out of the locker room, Dean reflected on what they had done, it had been good and he was at peace with it. As they started to leave the arena Dean's composure was almost lost in a fit of jealously when a simpering Seth sidled up to Roman and boldly propositioned him. Roman put his mood in a much better place by flatly refusing the request.

Heading out to the Hotel Roman drove, they had plans to check in, hit the bar for a few drinks then get a good night's sleep before heading out to a new location tomorrow. At the bar Seth tried again to proposition Roman, then flat out begged in whiny whispers. Roman merely glanced at him like he was a dirty fly buzzing around. When Seth glanced at Dean with a desperate look, Roman's jaw clenched slightly, making Dean feel a flutter in his chest. At Seth's second glance Dean crooked his finger in the 'come here' gesture, the thinner man with the two toned hair sidled between he and Roman, pissing off the Samoan. Whispering to Seth, he made the younger man pale and Ro grin evilly.

“You want my cock up your ass Sethie? If I f**k you I am going to do it to hurt you! I will rip your ass up and leave you bleeding. You won't walk right or sit down comfortably for at least a week!” Seth took off quick. Roman smirked.

“That wasn't very nice Bro.”

“F**k nice! That sniveling shit was lucky you spent the time you did with him, let him go take it from Randy or Kane, even that f**king bunny from Adam Rose's Rosebuds, he doesn't deserve you!” His voice was a nasty hiss, he blushed a little, realizing he sounded possessive. Roman was smiling at him. Tossing back his third beer he shook his head.

“I'm done!” Dean finished his beer.

“Me too, let's get out of here.” They paid their tab and headed into the elevator. At peace in the silence until they shut and locked their door, Dean stripped down to his briefs and sprawled on his bed after washing up. Roman washed up and wearing basketball shorts sprawled out on his bed. There was a few awkward moments then Dean looked over at Roman, Grey eyes were watching him from the other bed. He had to clear his throat twice.

“This is a damn big bed to be sleeping in alone...” Ro smiled and got up, heading to lay beside Dean who was moving to make room for him. As they settled comfortably beside one another, the sudden rush of heat in his groin made him squirm uncomfortably, with a soft chuckle a big hand reached to cover the sudden rise in his briefs...

“Let me help you with this...” The husky whisper made him moan and surrender to a blazing hot kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is a damn big bed to be sleeping in alone...” Ro smiled and got up, heading to lay beside Dean who was moving to make room for him. As they settled comfortably beside one another, the sudden rush of heat in his groin made him squirm uncomfortably, with a soft chuckle a big hand reached to cover the sudden rise in his briefs...

“Let me help you with this...” The husky whisper made him moan and surrender to a blazing hot kiss.

 

Moaning loudly as Roman's lips covered his, forcing his tongue in to rub deliciously with his, Dean arched up as the big hand palmed his quickly growing cock. Roman broke off the kiss and sat, reaching to pull Dean's briefs down then off. Licking his full lips the big Samoan looked him over then smiled at him. Trailing his hand up Dean's inner thigh he smiled when Dean moaned loudly, separating his thighs.

“Been dreaming of this.” Roman whispered. Lowering his head he began to kiss his way up Dean's thigh. Rushes of tingles ripped through him, as Roman crawled to move over him and pushed his thighs wider apart. As Ro trailed his hands gently over his thighs, Dean felt his nerves tingling all over sending wild jolts straight to his cock. Throbbing wildly as it grew to full erect size, it begged to be touched. He reached for it but Roman shook his head. Moaning as kisses and nips ran up and down his inner thighs he was helpless but to squirm and try to be patient.

“Ro!” His hips moved upwards as Roman sat up again between his thighs.

“Easy, I know buddy, I know, shhh.” Raising his head Dean looked at Roman and watched him lick his lips as he reached for Dean's aching cock.

“Oh God Ro!” Moaning out loudly as a big hand, so hot and strong circled his stiffness. Arching up, he laughed out a little as a delicious motion started up and down his shaft he felt goosebumps rising, making him shiver. Dean licked his own lips and moved into the motions. Noticing the huge swelling in Roman's shorts he grinned.

“Ro....drop your shorts.” The big Samoan smiled and rose up onto his knees, watching Dean's face as he slowly slid the fabric down off his ass then down his front, allowing his own stiffness to spring free. Dean swallowed, licked his lips as Roman pushed his shorts completely off then reaching for Dean's cock again, stroked it a couple of times before moving closer to stroke it with his own, rubbing both of their cocks against each other for a minute before flattening out over Dean, rubbing their cocks together between their bellies.

Hovering briefly over Dean's face before lowering a smoldering kiss to his lips, Roman began to move his hips, grinding himself into Dean. Moaning loudly at the exquisite sensation of Ro's heavy cock and balls rubbing against his as his hot tongue slid into his mouth was incredible. As they kissed, his hands tangled in the long wavy hair that fell about them like an ebony curtain. Ro broke away to nuzzle at his neck as they flexed and moved against each other.

“Damn it Ro! You're such a beautiful sexy bastard!” Roman laughed and nipped his neck gently. He felt those big hands all over his torso, felt so f**king good! Groaning loudly as his nipples were tweaked gently, Dean bit Roman along his jaw line. Thrusting slowly, moving their bodies rubbing their heated bodies together, both making soft sounds of pleasure.

“Damn, you feel so f**king good like this!” Roman nuzzled the crook of Dean's neck and slowly sat up straddling the blond, running his hands all over Deans neck, shoulders and chest. His looks of appreciation and lust as he looked over the body below him were easy to see. Scratching his short nails lightly down Dean's torso, grinning as he shivered, Roman rose up a little to grasp both of their cocks and stroke them together. Moving their hips against one another Dean smiled at the wickedly delicious contact. Who'd of thought a few weeks ago he'd be with his best friend, rubbing dicks and getting off together, naked, loving it, and being totally cool with it. Ro's gorgeous body above his, straddling him, rubbing his heavy balls against his own. The big Samoan, tattooed with perfectly sculpted muscles with that long wavy hair trailing across his shoulders looked like a freaking god.

A thin layer of sweat was growing on both of them as they moved. Roman looked into his eyes, leaned down and kissed him hard, plunging his tongue in to tangle with Deans. Releasing their cocks, laying back down on top of him again, then breaking off the kiss, Ro began to slide down his body, kissing, licking and nipping all the way down his torso. A hot puff of air across the head of his dripping cock made Dean moan happily. Planting his forearms across Deans thighs, Roman lowered his head and gently kissed the damp tip of his cock, running the tip of his tongue up the slit slowly, grinning evilly as a loud groan was wrenched from Dean.

That hot tongue set off electrical like charges that raced through his body, Dean sat up part way, making Roman force weight down on his thighs.

“F**k Ro! God...damn! I.. Oh GOD!” Yelping out as Roman sucked the head of his cock into his his blazing hot mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. “Son of a f**king Bitch Ro! I....Ohhhh Damn!” Two more swirls of that tongue and Roman began swallowing and his cock slid deeper into his mouth. When he began to bob it was almost Dean's undoing. Groaning loudly, unable to form words as his buddy deep throated him with an expertise he could never have imagined.

Ro's big arms kept him from thrusting upward to much and choking him. When he was balls deep in that hot mouth, Ro hummed a little making him cry out loudly as the vibrations made his cock twitch wildly and something was triggered deep inside him. Completely lost then to the waves of delight as he felt the suction increase, Dean whimpered and thrashed around, moaning out Roman's name repeatedly. A scream escaped him when he felt a big hand grasping his balls and massaged them firmly.

Slowly releasing his cock, letting the wet girth flop against his belly, Roman lowered his face to nuzzle his balls. Arching up in sheer ecstasy, tangling his fingers on long wavy locks as he felt Roman slowly sucking on each of his balls, back and forth.

“Love that your so smooth, hardly any hair here.” The soft statement coming right before Roman leaned to lick right up the thick vein of his cock, and start rubbing firmly on a little spot behind his balls. The effect was electrical and quick, like a lightening strike. Sitting up yelping, he caught the wicked look from Ro.

“What the f**k was that Ro?” Leaning up to lick at his lips then kiss him, Roman chuckled.

“Wanted you to know what it felt like to have your prostate rubbed on. Didn't think you were ready for my fingers, I know there's no way in Hell you'd take my dick. Lay back down and let me give you a damned good time baby boy.” Both men blushed at the endearment that escaped. Dean lay down watching his best friend as he lowered his head to swallow him back down to his balls. Moaning as Roman began to bob on him again and rub that little spot, his eyes closed as he let one of the best sexual experiences he'd ever had, unfold.

Thrusting slowly into the hot mouth as the sweet suction and that strange new pressure began again, Dean moaned loudly, enjoying the exquisite pleasure. Looking at Roman he saw Grey eyes watching him through long flowing black hair as he began to bob up and down. While he sucked wildly Ro was jerking himself off, that thick throbbing length that Seth begged for. Reaching out to run his fingers through that beautiful mane of hair and clear a path to see his eyes. Those smoky Gray's so damned sexy.

Dean was getting so close, this wasn't how he wanted to finish though, he wasn't sure he'd get what he suddenly wanted, he didn't even know where the damned idea came from!

“Ro, Ro! Ease up man, lay back beside me.” Slowly letting Deans soaked cock slide from his mouth, looking confused the big man complied. Sitting up slowly, his cock instantly pissed it wasn't in a wonderful hot mouth. Looking over that incredible body, he was startled to feel his hand land on Roman's shoulder and glide across that broad chest and work downward. He rose up to his knees, unsure of what he was doing, but by Roman's actions, he understood it. Rising to kiss him hard, nip at his lip and stroke his cock, Roman lay back down and spread his thighs.

Locking eyes with his best friend, feeling like he was in a daze, Dean reached down to grasp Roman's cock and his own and stroked them together briefly, making them both moan, then he was suddenly laying on him, grinding their aching cocks together, moaning into the fierce kiss they shared. Roman's hands were all over him, his strong legs had wrapped around him and he was rubbing back against him hard.

“That's it! Oh god that's so damned good! More!” The big man was moaning loudly. His hand slipped between the two grinding bodies to rub the two leaking staffs together. It only took a couple more thrusts and they were both hollering out their climaxes, splashing each other with their hot fluids. A wicked hot kiss as they calmed, grinning at each other before slowly untangling from one another, was followed by several more.

Slowly getting up to shower together, kissing and beginning to touch each other more, they washed up and climbed into Roman's bed to sleep, comfortably lying side by side, touching, and eventually spooning during the night. Dean woke to teeth against his shoulder, nibbling just hard enough to wake him and make him laugh. Their naked bodies were nestled nicely together, warm, comfortable and both sprouting morning wood.

“Turn around.” The deep voice of Roman made him smile. A big hand slid around to firmly grasp him. “I had a damn good time last night, one of the best ever, but it didn't end quite the way I wanted.” Dean turned with an eyebrow up waiting to see what it was Roman had wanted. Throwing back the blankets, licking his full lips, he glanced at Dean. Then firmly grabbed his best friend's swollen cock firmly and began to stroke him slowly

“I meant what I said last night. I want you, in all ways you let me,” Roman leaned to kiss Dean hard on the mouth. “And anyway you want me...I'm yours”. They kissed deeply, Dean moaning loudly, his mind running wild...


	3. 3

“I meant what I said last night. I want you, in all ways you let me,” Roman leaned to kiss Dean hard on the mouth. “And anyway you want me...I'm yours”.  
They kissed deeply, Dean moaning loudly, his mind running wild...

 

“How did you want last night to end Ro?” The big Samoan grasped his cock gently and grinned wickedly.

“I want to swallow you down and taste your hot cum when you fill my mouth.” Groaning loudly Dean licked his lips as his baby blue eyes met with the smokey grays of Roman. Running the tip of his tongue around the fat ridge on Dean's cock as he nibbled gently making him squirm and moan. Flicking his tongue up the slit on the underside then drawing the head into his mouth slowly he watched Dean's face the whole time.

Moaning, unable to not try and thrust into that blazing hot mouth as his cock slid in deeper and deeper with the strong suction that threatened to pull his cum straight from his balls. Dean groaned loudly as Roman began to bob on him as he gently scratched his chest and thighs alternating with pinches to his nipples and a rough fondling of his balls.

“Damn Ro! That's f**king good man, so f**king good!” Throwing his head back, he gave in to the most intense pleasure he'd ever had. As he grew closer to climaxing, he felt Roman beginning to massage that area behind his balls. Electrical ripples tore through him. With a jerk, Dean felt his body stiffen, his balls tighten and Roman's hand come down over his mouth to stifle the scream as he exploded, stream after stream of his hot cum shooting down the big Samoan's throat. Swallowing as he continued to bob up and down, Roman moaned deep in his throat, causing wicked vibrations to intensify the final moments of Dean's climax before he collapsed, panting wildly.

Pulling away slowly, letting his wet cock slide from his mouth, licking at the tip gently and kissing it, Roman slid up beside Dean. Settling beside him he began kissing his shoulders neck and face gently, then finally kissed his lips, Roman smiled when Dean kissed him back.

“Damn Ro, make me feel so f**king good!”

“Good!” The big man purred softly, making him shiver. “I want to feel something, something to get me off, I'm not gonna try to f**k your ass, but I want to get behind you, slide my cock between your legs and get off holding you from behind.” Roman nuzzled his neck deliciously. Can I have that baby boy?” Dean's eyes rolled, it sounded so f**king hot. Slowly nodding, he groaned when the big body crawled over his, rubbing against him. Positioning himself behind Dean and wrapping his left arm around his shoulders, Roman whispered for him so separate his thighs so he could slide between.

A choked whimper escaped the blond as Roman slid his thickness against his ass cheeks, rubbing past his balls and along the underside of his cock. Reaching around, caressing his thigh, Roman nibbled at his shoulder as he pulled Dean against his body.

“Damn baby boy, you feel so f**king good.” Licking at Dean's ear and making him shiver, he sucked the lobe into his mouth. “Being this close to you has been my favorite fantasy since I met you.” Spreading his hand out on Dean's belly and beginning to run it slowly around the smaller mans torso, belly and thighs he chucked as Dean moved into his motions.

“So f**king perfect baby.” The soft whisper in his ear as the slow thrusting began, rubbing him in such a wicked intimate way made him moan and begin to move with Roman. “Yes! God Dean that's perfect, keep doing that!” The big Samoan grabbed his hip and began to grind against him. The heat of their bodies so close, the sensation of rubbing together was mind blowing. No chick had ever made him feel this good. As Roman's hand reached to rub the tip of his own cock as it slid between Deans thighs he told Roman what he was thinking.

“Mmmmm good baby, want you to feel better with me than anyone ever else has made you feel.” Nuzzling Dean's neck and beginning to leave a love bite in the crook of his neck Roman began to thrust faster, the sweet friction stirring the blond up again, his cock swelling again in record time. Mouthing the neck of his partner, feeling his arousal blooming again, Roman chuckled.

“You've been without good loving for too long baby boy.” Dean moaned and nodded as his cock stirred and swelled in the hand of his best friend. “Pussy's nice, but this, damn...this is what the two of us were meant to have.” Groaning loudly and admitting Roman was right, Dean moved with him, feeling so many intense pleasurable sensations it was almost an overload. Arching his body back as his nipples were pinched and twisted enough to made him moan, Dean licked his lips and reached to stroke his cock.

“Ro?” A sharp nip on his shoulder made him jerk as wonderful tingles of pleasure raced through him.

“Yeah baby?” Ro's big hand swatted his hand off his cock and took over.

“Mmmm, what's it like?” Biting his lip as the stiffness between his thighs.

“What baby boy?” His voice purred softly, making Dean shiver. “Giving it? Or taking it?” Groaning loudly at the thought of his brother bent over taking it was such a turn on, Roman was a total alpha male, yet, oh God! He thrust into the hand that was stroking him.

“Both Ro,” the wicked chuckle was followed by a couple moments of quicker movements that drove him wild, Roman had to wrap his arms and legs around him to calm him a bit.

“I've only taken it once when younger, didn't care much for the one putting it in me, bastard got me to drink enough so I let him do it. Man he kept hitting one spot and it drove me crazy, I came so hard I passed out. He was rough, didn't really prep me and left me in a bad way, but still I had really gotten off hard.” Nuzzling Dean's neck and rubbing the underside of his cock and teasing his balls a little, he continued. “As for giving it, ass is much tighter than a pussy, and when you're doing another dude, you hit that spot and keep hitting it and it drives him crazy. You've seen Seth, and how hard he gets off.” Dean nodded.

“He's always begging for it harder.” He felt Roman nod as he began to guide him into rolling over, positioning him so he was up on his knees, then Ro wrapped his arms around him, continuing to thrust between his thighs and stroke his cock as he held tight to him.

“He's a total pain addict, a pain slut, he needs it rough and hard. He can't enjoy things that aren't so rough, can't take the time to enjoy loving.” Releasing his hold on Dean, both big hands briefly gripped his hips, then slid up his sides to his shoulders then across, making the blond shiver and moan. Son of a bitch this was f**king fantastic! No woman ever touched him like this while they were banging away.

“How do you feel Bro?” Roman's lay back over him, re-wrapping his big arms around him. A strangled moan escaped the Lunatic Fringe.

“God..I..it's.. so...damn. Oh f**k it's good, really f**king good!” A tender kiss to his shoulder was followed by a sharp nip.

“That's what I wanted to hear.” Flicking his tongue at Dean's neck until he whimpered. The big man grinned. “Come on baby boy, I want to hear you yell my name as we come. A snort from the blond was followed by a demand the big man yell his name when he came. Reaching for a towel at the edge of the bed and pushing it below them Roman laughed.

“Okay wise-ass! Last one to cum drives first today!”

“Deal!” Sliding his hand down to grab his cock, Dean reveled in the sensation of the thick hot cock of Roman rubbing his most sensitive spots spurring him on. He'd never even considered taking it before now, maybe in the future it could happen...maybe, if things went that way, but only with Ro. Moaning as the sweet friction pushed him quickly. Stroking himself faster, he felt Roman getting close, starting to tense up...

With a yell of Roman's name Dean exploded a mere second or two before his buddy, who muffled his yell of Dean's name as he pressed his face down hard between the blonds shoulders as his wild thrusts finished them both off. His arms locked tightly around the thin waist of the blond, bodies damp and slippery with sweat. Chests heaving with heavy breaths, racing hearts slowly returning to a normal rhythm as they peeled apart and rolled to the side to recover.

“Ro?” Dean spoke after a few minutes.

“Yeah bud,” His big hand ran down Dean's body affectionately. Dean turned smirking at him.

“You have to drive first today!” His eyes opened wide as Roman grabbed the pillow under his head and with a growl smacked him hard with it.


	4. 4

“Ro?” Dean spoke after a few minutes.

“Yeah bud,” His big hand ran down Dean's body affectionately. Dean turned smirking at him.

“You have to drive first today!” His eyes opened wide as Roman grabbed the pillow under his head and with a growl smacked him hard with it.

With a yelp and a laugh Dean scrambled off the bed as he was walloped with the pillow a few times. Roman throwing all he had into the swings, knocked Dean down and landed on top of him, laughing and struggling with the blond for several minutes until they were both lying on the floor laughing, breathing hard and trying to get themselves together.

Managing to get to his feet first Roman reached down to help Dean up. Kissing him hard, holding him tight against his body before they went in to shower, they both seemed comfortable in the quiet as they showered together. Kissing frequently, hands wandering to touch affectionately. They both were well into a happy place when they went to breakfast. Sitting together in near silence during a meal was new to them, but it was okay. As they ate Roman looked up and caught sight of something, his gray eyes flickered, a frown crossed his face.

“What man?” His voice was quiet, he whispered then returned to looking back down at his plate.

“Seth.” He shook his head. “He's with Randy, and was limping when he came in, when he sat down it looked like he couldn't handle the pain.”

“Was he looking right at you?” Roman put down his fork and nodded. Sliding his foot out of his shoe, he slid it over to rub Roman's thigh, speaking his name softly.

“He's trying to get your attention, sympathy, and your cock,” He whispered. Roman looked up, his grays meeting Dean's baby blues.

“He can't have it anymore, it belongs to you now, for whatever you want to do with it.” Groaning softly at the gentle motions, he shifted Deans foot so it rubbed his cock, hidden in his jeans. Grinning wickedly Dean began to rub at him, feeling a quick swelling under his foot. Swallowing hard the Big Samoan moaned softly.

“I'm not going to be able to drive with a hard-on trying to escape my pants Bro.” Dean smirked.

“Let's finish breakfast and I'll help you put that serpent to rest.” Roman's eyes rolled and closed as he fought for control of his body. Pushing Dean's foot to the outside of his thigh and closed his legs together, thwarting further teasing from the blond. A ping from Dean's phone caught his attention and allowed Roman to eat in peace for a few minutes and the annoyed looking blond made a face while reading something. Biting his lip he tapped out a message and started to set the phone down on the seat when it pinged again. 

Within five minutes there were several messages exchanged, the blond was getting angry. Roman said his name softly, distracting him. Dean shut his phone off and turned his attention to Roman. He was pissed Renee messaged him making the proclamation she wanted to ride with him today, and sleep with him tonight. Not gonna happen, he had what he wanted now. He was finally happy and wasn't going to compromise any of that happiness.

“Sorry, I knew eventually I'd have to tell her to f**k off.” Roman raised his eyebrows as he finished his meal. Dean picked up his fork and shook his head. Contemplating his choice, his brother over a woman he banged for sexual relief. He had reacted in the heat of the moment, but the more he thought about it, it was the right choice, nodding to himself he finished his food.

“Let's get a couple coffee's to go and get the Hell out of here Bro!” Roman nodded, silent. Paying the bill, Dean noticed Roman heading for the door with his jacket in front of him, as they neared the booth with Seth watching them, he reached to brush the jacket out of the way and cup the swollen flesh Roman was trying to hide. Making the big man make a funny strangled noise. Looking right at Seth, he squeezed gently and mouthed the word 'MINE'! Glaring at Seth he got them out of there. The pouting, sad look was worth it. Roman was staring at him as they headed for the car.

“I'll drive for a bit Bro, let's get out of here to somewhere safe and I'll help you take care of that nice big fatty you're sporting.” Groaning as he gingerly got into the car Roman buckled his seat belt. Starting the car Dean looked at him with a wicked grin.

“Undo your jeans and free up that bad boy for me Ro!” It was a damn good thing the windows were up, the big man groaned loudly as he looked around then complied with his jacket over his lap. Sliding his hand under the jacket, the blond made Roman jump as he grasped the thick throbbing heat and stroked it a couple times as he drove. Laying his seat back a little Roman moaned, his head thrashing back and forth a little.

“You like my hand on this fat cock of yours Ro?” The loud groan of response made him smile. The powerful hips thrusting into his motions, the look of sheer ecstasy on his brothers face and the pleasure they had already shared together made him positive the decision he'd just made was the right one.

“Baby boy!” Roman moaned, “What made you mad? Is everything okay?” Dean nodded as he stroked his girth.

“It is now Ro. I'm so done with that annoying broad.” He teased the fat head of his buddies hard-on with the tips of his fingers. “It's...it's hard for me to put it in words, What we've been doing, it..it feels so right, I never really was attracted to a man before, but...we..we fit good together.” Roman nodded.

“Yeah we do.” His hand slipped under his jacket to grab hold of Dean's. Looking around as he drove the blond's face lit up a couple minutes later.

“There's a nice park up here, we're gonna pull over, I'm gonna take care of you, Hm?” Ten minutes later the car was tucked behind a small grove of trees. Looking around, Dean shut the car down and pulled Roman's jacket away from what it covered. Stroking the throbbing organ he grinned as he undid his seat belt.

“Such a nice big cock, so beautiful, just like the rest of you. I know this bad boy wants some attention.” Leaning forward he flicked his tongue up the slit, making Roman jump and moan loudly, tangling his fingers in Deans curls.

“Oh mmm Baby boy, yeah, please, please, Suck.....Oh GAWD!” The big man almost roared as Dean ran his tongue around the large dripping head then slowly sucked it into his mouth. Held down by his seat belt, Roman couldn't get too hard a thrust in as Dean began to experiment and bob on him, licking and sucking as he began to learn how to give a blow-job. When something got a loud response, he went with it. He'd never seen Roman completely come apart like this, it was incredible! Between the earlier stimulation and the unexpected treat of Dean going down on him, Roman was ready to explode almost instantly.

“Baby boy..gonna...can't hang on bro!” With a strangled noise, biting his lip, Roman just looked so f**king sexy! Reaching to give a squeeze to Ro's heavy balls he broke away long enough to whisper..'Do it!' As he sucked the tip back into his mouth he could feel the stiffening of the big man's body, then the shaking as the yell came up from his toes. Stroking rapidly as he prepared for the abundance of cum to flood his mouth, Dean was just barely able to take it down fast enough.

Roaring out his name, his body jerking hard, Roman had one hand tight in his hair the other on the door handle. As he slowly backed away, licking the spent tip gently, he looked to see if any damage had been done to the car. Roman's chest was heaving, his eyes closed halfway, watching him looking completely exhausted. Grinning as he rose up to kiss the bigger man Dean felt those strong arms wrap around him and pull him tight against the Samoan.

Kissing him as he moaned, Roman smiled into the kiss. Blue eyes met gray then closed as the kiss grew deeper and almost gentle and sweet. Dean wound up on top of Roman for a couple minutes while they kissed. Grinning as he watched his buddy fight to stay awake as they shared a couple gentle kisses, Dean slowly slid back into his seat, put Roman's clothing back in order and re-started the car.

“I owe you one Bro,” The big Samoan smiled, still breathing heavily. Dean flashed a naughty look at him.

“No dude, you owe me two! You still owe a first round of driving!” A bark of laughter came from the big man as his hand landed on Dean's thigh.

“Anything you want baby boy!”


	5. 5

Sorry, no major hanky panky, just some naughty suggestions, dirty language, innuendos and promises of smut to come. Oh, and a couple Verbal Bitch slaps ;)

 

Dean was amused by how quick Roman dropped off, his hand still firmly on his thigh as he slept. Occasionally the big hand would grip his thigh, making him smile. Driving on, singing softly to the music on the radio, he thought of the handsome man sleeping beside him. He'd made a crazy and bold move by claiming him in front of Seth the way he did. Word would be all over the next arena in no time. F**k 'em.

Jon wasn't sure how it would go between him and Ro, but if anything he knew he could trust his Brother 100%. Roman had said anything he wanted from him was his. Hm. Roman was astute enough to know he wouldn't want to take that mammoth cock of his, not up his ass. Sucking on the monster, that had been okay. Watching the pleasure on Roman's face, that was awesome! Knowing he was the one giving the pleasure, that was priceless. He and Ro had a lot to figure out though.

About an hour after falling asleep Roman finally began to move around, moaning softly, stretched with a huge yawn and sat up. Reaching for his coffee he looked at the clock.

“Damn a whole hour?” He laughed a took a long drink of his coffee. “Thanks Bro, I needed that nap after you made me feel so damned good.” He flashed a naughty look at Dean. Dean returned it with a smirk. “Let me drive for a bit Bro.” Dean nodded.

“There's a Convenience store up here, I want to take a leak and get a soda.” Roman nodded. Twenty minutes later they were at the stop and back on the road in 5 minutes. Kicking back in the passenger seat Dean looked over at the beautiful man beside him. Roman flashed a glance at him.

“S'up Bro? What's bugging you?” Dean sighed, then moaned as a big hand landed on his thigh and squeezed.

“Mmm, I was thinking while you were sleeping. What I did earlier, teasing Seth, that may cause a whole lot of shit later. I didn't think....” He shook his head starting to worry. Feeling the hand on his thigh rubbing up and down, it was calming.

“I don't give a f**k Bro. I want to be with you, it feels perfect. We're having a good time, why should we change what we enjoy?” Dean let his hand cover the one rubbing his thigh, in a second they were holding hands, he nodded.

“Yeah why should we? I know Renee will stir up some nasty shit, and if she and Seth get together it's gonna get loud.” Roman brought his hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Seriously dude, was she worth it?” He glanced at Dean and made a face and shook his head.

“Naw, what we got going on, it's so much better already.” Roman gave him a big smile. They were quiet until the next stop, Dean napped for a short period waking when Roman pulled the car off the road.

“20 more minutes Bro then we'll be at the arena.” Nodding and sitting up straight, Dean looked at him, bit his lip, looked at the scenery, thought a moment then looked back at Roman.

“So, are we together now, like officially?” Roman picked up his hand nodding.

“Yes.” Dean felt a silly smile slip out.

“Jeez I feel like a teenager, all confused and not sure of what to do.” Roman smiled and squeezed his hand.

“We just keep doing what we've done since yesterday, what feels good. I guess we can experiment a bit, be honest with one another about what we like or don't like, and if anything makes us uncomfortable.” Nodding Dean agreed, it sounded good.

“Are we telling anyone or are we gonna keep it quiet? I kind of want to keep it quiet, I don't like my personal business all over the place. I mean this is our business, our lives, not some gossip shit for people to speculate and bullshit about. If people see us together, they do, I just am not wanting to advertise.” Biting his lip he looked to see Roman nodding.

“Honestly I got family that will shit themselves over this, but it can't be worse than how they reacted when they found my ex in bed with two other women! She made me very unhappy long before that happened. My dad was pushing me to dump her and then she got caught and made it a lot easier on me. I gave my parents two beautiful grand babies, one of each, Both want me happy. My dad likes you. He'll be fine with us being together once he get's used to it. Mom will be confused at first, it'll be easier for her and she absolutely loves you.” Dean felt his heart sinking quickly in spite of anything positive Ro said

“Ro, I..I want to be with you, but I can't screw up your relationship with your family..I...”

“Shhhh, it's okay baby boy, it's okay! I promise you!” They were finally at the arena. Pulling in after clearing security, Roman pulled into an area usually for the late arrivals, by the big WWE trucks. Backing into the quiet area, darker than most of the parking, Roman shut the car off then put up the sun shade. Wrapping his arm around Dean he slammed his mouth down onto Dean's plunging his tongue into the smaller mans mouth.

Moaning loudly as his worries were kissed away, Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, kissing him back with the same fervor he was getting, a big hand slid up under his shirt to tease his nipples. Moaning into his partner's mouth as the kiss grew sloppy and very heated. A cold chill ran through Dean as he heard the last voice in the world he wanted to hear. A strident female voice asking if anybody had seen him. He winced feeling a little sick.

“It's okay baby boy, you're safe, I got ya!” Leaning down, to kiss Dean's belly gently, running his tongue around his belly button, thrusting the tip of his tongue into the tiny crevice a couple of times, making Dean moan and squirm.

“Mmmm, tonight, at the Hotel, gonna undress you, lay you down on our bed and kiss every inch of your gorgeous body. Once I've done that I'm gonna go down on you and suck on you so hard you can't stop cumming and you pass out from the pleasure I'm gonna give you.” Rolling his eyes and licking his lips, Dean moaned softly.

“Rome! Oh God! Your gonna drive me crazy.” The big man chuckled then rose up to kiss his lips sweetly.

“I intend to.” One more kiss and they began to collect their belongings. As they pulled their cases out of the trunk Dean muttered he hoped their locker room had a lock on the door. Roman chucked as led their way out of their parking area and towards the busy core area they were using. Looking around Roman opened the door, looked in and motioned for Dean to go into the locker room first. As the door shut he locked it, sealing them inside.

“We have time, let's go get a short work out.” Roman pulled his shirt off, making Dean's mouth water. The large tribal tattoo that covered his chest, and the sleeve that went to his wrist, so damned sexy. As they stripped and put on workout clothes they watched one another appreciatively. Before heading out Roman seized Dean and kissed him deeply. Gray eyes locked with Blue as they slowly broke away.  
“Don't let anyone get to you okay?” Dean nodded. Roman hugged him and kissed his collar bone, nipping gently.

“Mmmm Ro, don't do that now, get's me too excited.” Roman chuckled and gave a light swat to Dean' ass.

“Okay baby, later.” The two headed out to the in arena gym, keeping an eye out for the two toned former brother and the blond woman Dean had concerns about. About 40 minutes later, Dean was finishing up some bench presses when the shrill yell of his name ripped through the room. Startled, he would have lost complete control of the weights he was pressing and been caught underneath them if Roman hadn't been so vigilant and grabbed at them. Yelling out in a little bit of pain but mostly anger, he roared out at Renee. Screaming at her in fury as he sat up, feeling a strong pull in his left shoulder, his right hand automatically covering the area.

“What the F**k? You don't come in a gym screaming, stupid bitch!” Dean cursed long and loud as he stood.

“Bro sit! Are you okay?” Roman put his hands on Dean's shoulder and heard a soft noise of pain.

“No he's not!” Hunter had seen the whole incident. “Dean go get medical to look at that, stat! Renee! What the Hell do you think you're doing? You may have just f**ked up someone critical to tonight's story lines! Coming in here screaming at him like he's some kind of disobedient kid you have control over. GET THE THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! And F**king pray to God He's okay!!!” The blond woman looked terrified as she bolted from the room. Hunter and Roman walked with Dean to medical and watched as he was iced down then examined.

Miserable from having ice packed onto him when he wasn't in the mood, furious at Renee and the twinges of pain rippling through him Dean fidgeted, grumpy to no end. The diagnoses was Dean had pulled muscles in his left shoulder and needed to rest them. With luck he would be okay for RAW in two days, but he would have to nurse it. Mad as Hell as he watched Roman get ready to work, knowing he couldn't, he accepted the countless tender kisses and gentle hugs before they left for catering.

Roman hovered over Dean, making sure he ate, when all he felt like doing was throwing the plate. It wasn't a good night, Mr. McMahon showed up to check on things. His inclination was to fire Renee on the spot, but Stephanie stepped up for her and saved her ass. You would have thought she'd have vanished after both Hunter and Vince tore into her, but five minutes after they got to the Hotel, a furious knock on the door interrupted the foreplay that had just started.

Roman glared at the door, continued to help Dean get his jacket off then went glance out the peep hole. A nasty sounding growl erupted from his throat, he turned and looked at Dean.

“Are you sure you're done with that?” He pointed to the door. The nod and 'Hell yeah' was immediate. “Okay, sit down on the bed, this is going to be short!” He opened the door, keeping his big body between Renee and Dean.

“WHAT? What in the Hell do you want?” Dean couldn't help grinning as he watched Roman deliberately look and act threatening. The squeak she uttered was priceless.

“I want to see my boyfriend. Seth told me about something really disgusting that he did earlier, I want to talk to him about it!” Dean made a retching sound which made Roman snort in amusement.

“He isn't your boyfriend, he wants nothing to do with you! What he does is his own business, besides, your stupidity got him injured earlier, you are the last person in the world he wants to see! Now get the Hell out of here and don't bother him anymore!”

“Problems?” The voice of Hunter somewhere in the Hall made Dean jump up.

“Renee is leaving now, and she will not be bothering Dean any more, he doesn't want to have anything to do with her!” Dean came up behind Roman and put his hand on the broad back.

“That's not true!” Renee's strident whine damn near made his spine curl.

“Yes it is!” Dean tapped Roman's shoulder and the big man moved over enough to let him look into the hall. He locked eyes on the pouting blond. “Have some self respect will you? I've told you how many times now to leave me alone? I'm tired of your running around after me, chasing, stalking, trying to get seen with me, telling lies on how we are together and in love. GO AWAY! I am sick to death of you and your pathetic, immature, aggravating behavior! Stop bothering me and quit f**king stirring up the WWE fans and pissing them off! I'm getting complaints everyday now on how you treat them like shit!..Just..STOP! Just F**king stop! And go the Hell away! I'm so damned sick of this drama queen Bullshit! Just Leave!” He turned away and went to sit back on the bed.

“Leave him alone, don't bother him anymore, GO AWAY!” Roman growled at her. Hunter said he would take care of this and told them good night. Roman shut and locked the door. “You okay, baby boy?” Dean nodded. **In the hall Renee whining Roman and Dean shouldn't be allowed to share a room, they're doing kinky and dirty things together. Hunter told her to shut up, what they do is nobody's business but theirs.**

“Yeah I am thanks, looks like Princess Sethie needs his ass whooped for opening his mouth.” Roman nodded.

“In time Bro. In time.” He motioned Dean to stand and immediately pulled him close and landed his mouth onto the blonds. Moaning in Delight as Roman's hands carefully undid the sling holding his shoulder still and pulled his shirt off, then his own shirt came off. **Renee continued to whine loudly even as Hunter was ordering her to shut up. She was arguing Seth had told her he had seen Dean grab Roman's dick and said they were screwing each other! IN PUBLIC! Dean snapped his head around looking horrified, Hunter barked out for her to pack up! She was going home until next week, she was on probation, and if any 'details' got spread of this 'personal and full of shit information' got around, she was fired!

“F**k whooping his ass! Seth is gonna die! That rotten little shit!!” Dean growled out.

“Later baby, all in time” Roman helped him back into the sling. “Seems to me I promised my baby boy some good lovin' and he is going to get just that!” Kissing the smaller man hungrily holding him tight as hands began to wander, Roman moaned as he broke off the kiss. “Let me turn down the bed and then I'm going to make you feel soooo good.”


End file.
